And Then You Happened
by xoxoxKittyKatxoxox
Summary: Follow the journey of this muggleborn girl through her years at Hogwarts as she describes them with a few words - TRAGEDY, ONE SHOT


_This story/fanfiction/whatever-you-wanna-call-it is dedicated to a special someone who holds a very special place in my heart._

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: All characters, plots, settings, anything and everything you recognise as being from the Harry Potter series belongs to J K Rowling and as I am not J K Rowling, it does not belong to me. This disclaimer applies to every single chapter in this fanfiction._

* * *

_NOTE TO READERS (MUST READ):_

_This fanfiction is a Harry Potter Next Generation fanfiction. I am writing from the point of view of a Gryffindor muggleborn girl named Julie Gates (an OC) who has a serious terminal (magical) illness that the healers don't have a cure for._

_Jacques Delmont is a French pureblood (another OC) in Julie's year and is a Slytherin._

* * *

**FIRST YEAR**

When I first got my Hogwarts letter, I was so excited. At first my parents thought it was a hoax but it turned out that our neighbours were witch and wizard too, and they persuaded my parents that it wasn't a hoax.

My first few days at Hogwarts were brilliant. I still remember the Welcome feast quite vividly. There was all of my favourite food and the people around me were all so friendly. And I couldn't believe I got sorted in the same house as Harry Potter!

My classes went dreadful at first but I got better at them. People told me that Hermione Granger was muggleborn too! And I wanted to be just like her! So my grades improved quite a lot since the start.

Of course I ALWAYS got lost between classes and after meals - Hogwarts was unbelievably huge AND the staircases changed.

On one such night, I was wondering through the corridors. It was late and past curfew. I was actually walking back to the Common Room after dinner and got lost badly. As I was a muggleborn, I didn't know anyone here. I was scared and terrified.

I then saw a chestnut brown haired, grey eyed boy named Jacques Delmont, I recognised from the sorting. He was put into Slytherin.

I walked up to him and asked him what he was doing out of his dorm so late.

He asked me the same question.

I told him I was lost.

He just shrugged and showed me the way back to Gryffindor.

From then on, Jack (the nickname I gave him) and I became best friends.

**SECOND YEAR**

This was my worst year at Hogwarts.

I loved quidditch but failed badly at the quidditch try outs. I just figured it was not my thing but I didn't miss out on any Gryffindor match.

I was struggling badly with all of my subject - I was just finding it difficult to keep up with everything. I was actually considering dropping out out of Hogwarts.

One evening, I just gave up doing my Potions homework in the library. Jack was sitting in the corner so I asked him for help.

At first, he ignored me.

I then asked him why he wouldn't talk to me.

He simply told me that I was a mudblood and that I wasn't worth being associated with.

I ran out of the library crying.

How someone could say such a hurtful thing, I didn't understand.

It was also later on this very year I found out about my illness too. I was at the final stage of it - the healers had no hope for me.

So now, not only had my best friend broken up with me, but I was doomed to die. You could say I was pretty upset.

**THIRD YEAR**

One random morning, I got a letter from Healer Thompson, the best healer around, saying that someone referred me to him regarding my illness and he could figure out something for it.

And I did visit him.

He said that the treatment he had for me would be able to slow down the process of the illness buying me more time to stay alive.

When I told him that I didn't have the money for the treatment, he replied someone had already payed for it.

So then every Saturday I had to go visit Healer Thompson with the Head of my house for my treatment.

The whole time, I knew there was someone who was trying to help me ... someone referred me to Healer Thompson AND had paid for my treatment too.

But who could it be? _Whoever it is,_ I thought. _They must be very nice. I would certainly like to meet them._

**FOURTH YEAR**

I found the answer to that question in this year.

Jack was bullying me as usual and as he barged past me, dropping a piece of parchment.

I opened it and read it the first few lines:

_Thompson,_

_I don't bloody care what you have to say. The Gringotts vault that I'm paying you from is mine. So shut up and take the money but don't stop Julie's treatment. And if you dare give a hint of this to anyone, especially my parents, you cannot even imagine -_

I didn't need to read further - Jack was the person who was helping me which also meant he knew about my illness.

I have to talk to him.

I did give his letter back at a later date but he took it and rushed off.

And avoided me for the rest of the year ...

**FIFTH YEAR**

I had had the best summer with my family ever. We went to Venice and had a great time there.

I did also get to FINALLY talk to Jack too.

He told me that he liked me, he always had, and that's why he was helping me.

When I asked him how he knew about my illness, he replied by saying that when he nicked my textbook in our Second Year, I had left a letter which I was writing to my parents, explaining my illness to them, in the textbook and he had read it.

He also told me that he wanted to date me but that was forbidden because his parents would never allow it.

I asked him why he was letting his parents control his life like that - who he dated was his choice.

He said to me that I didn't understand because I hadn't grown up in a pureblood family.

I was disappointed. Tears swelled in my eyes and I was about to storm off when he turned me around and kissed me full on the lips.

He told me that I didn't let him finish ... and told me, "But that doesn't mean I'll give up on you."

And we started dating secretly - he would still pretend to bully me in from of public and that got difficult at times but we did it to avoid him getting killed by his parents.

**SIXTH YEAR**

This was my best year at Hogwarts.

First of all, I got to do all of the NEWTs subjects I wanted to do so that was a great start off.

As for me and Jack, more and more people started to notice that we didn't hate eachother.

And one day, when one of Jack's friends tried to misbehave with me, Jack stood up for me.

His friend questioned him and Jack replied that I was his girlfriend so he could shove off.

After his friend left, I asked Jack why he did that.

Jack replied that he didn't care anymore and that he didn't want to hide our relationship anymore. I was nevertheless happy.

The news of Jack and me dating spread like wildfire around school.

Jack's parents weren't thrilled - they disowned Jack though quite quietly. He was to stay at Hogwarts for his education for the rest of the year but after that, he had no where to go. So I suggested that he come and stay at my house while he was still not of age.

I wrote to my parents about Jack's situation - dad wasn't thrilled but mum persuaded him. So Jack would spend the summer at my house.

Later on that year, Jack bent down on one knee with a rose and proposed to me.

His exact words were: "Marry me. Please say yes. I love you. Life is already taking you away from me. So let's cherish the time we have together. And I'll make all of your wishes come true. I'll never upset you or give you a chance you be mad at me again - though you're quite hot when you're mad -"

I giggled at this.

"- Hell, I gave up everything for you and will continue to do so if I have to. And I have nothing at the moment. My pockets are empty. My parents have disowned me. I don't even know how I will support you. But I don't care about my past. I just know that you are my future. So will you, Julie Gates, make me the happiest person in the world by marrying me?"

I said yes of course.

**SEVENTH YEAR**

Jack and I did get married as soon as we both turned of age.

We also made the most of our last year at Hogwarts.

But a few months after our marriage, my illness got really bad ...

... which brings me to now.

I stared at Jack sitting in a chair beside me in the hospital.

"Nothing will happen okay?" Jack said clutching my hand tight. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I always felt my life was incomplete," I told him. "Something -"

"No," Jack said his eyes tearing up. "We're not saying goodbyes right now, not now, not ever."

"Jack, something was missing from my life," I continued softly caressing his cheek. "And then you happened ... I don't know when and I don't know how ... but I know you made my life perfect. And remember, no matter what happens, I will never stop loving you."

And then I closed my eyes.

"No, Julie," I heard Jack say desperately. "No you can't - someone! HELP!"

Jack changed my life forever. He gave my every bit of happiness I could imagine. With him, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

And though I knew he deserved better than to be heartbroken, I was glad he happened.


End file.
